1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to networks and, more particularly, to advertising port state changes in a network.
2. Related Art
A network typically includes a plurality of distributed and interconnected nodes such as computers, storage devices, and the like. Each node contains one or more ports through which the node is independently connected to the network. Each port manages communications with ports of other nodes on the network. Since a node may have multiple ports, typically there are multiple communication paths through the network between two particular nodes. If either a port or other portion of a communications path fails, another path between two communicating nodes may be established to maintain communications.
Some networks implement connection systems that intelligently route data over an optimal path through the network. Such intelligent connection systems maintain status and related information regarding ports, nodes, communication paths, and other network elements, and detect conditions that may interfere with communications over the network. Based on this information, intelligent connection systems select the optimal communications path over which data is exchanged between two ports.
Intelligent connection systems commonly available today include, for example, a Fibre Channel fabric controller, an iSCSI™-compatible switch (ISCSI is a registered trademark of One World Technologies, LLC), and an InfiniBand™ fabric controller (INFINIBAND is a trademark of the InfiniBand Trade Association). Intelligent connection systems obtain the above and other network information by detecting select conditions on the network, and by being provided other select information by ports on the network. For example, protocols implemented in the above and other networks require ports to notify the intelligent connection system each time the port experiences certain state changes. Other conditions of the network, some of which can impede communications, may not be detected by or reported to the intelligent connection system.